


Let's Start a Cult - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Smut, forming a cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Rosa and her friends decide to start a cult...not just any cult....
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Let's Start a Cult - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man! 
> 
> This is based off something we did in our facebook group, and figured I should write out! As far as my story, this happened right after Devildom Consort ends, so, you can place it around that time. 
> 
> Thank you for all of my group members for being so awesome and sharing ideas with me. Thank you for their use of the OCs I included in this. Thank you once again to @Mandymo0n for helping me through this, bitch I couldn't do it without you. 
> 
> Some Lucifer smut in here too! ;)

**_Let’s Start a Cult!_ **

****

****

“Fuck this day,” Isabel groaned as she led Rosa, Amanda, Dara and Renee. Renee held onto Heather and Yuki’s hands, because neither wanted to have the responsibility of knowing where they were going. Yuki’s red hair was a mess after getting out of the arena as quickly as they could. Nobody was looking their best after that melodrama.

Rosa groaned, “This day is like the song that never ends. I mean with the Demonic students being assholes…,” she trailed off as picked food out of her own hair. Amanda beside her, doing the same thing with hers. 

Amanda growled, “Being assholes? They fucking threw _knives_ at us for being at a game to support Beelzebub!” Amanda could not believe it! They of course had no weapons on them because they were not there to start a fight. Amanda’s light brown hair would need a hair masque to recover from the bullshit. 

Isabel sighed, “I hate it. I could have done something, but the rules…always these fucking rules, I’m sick of ‘em!” her blue and black hair was the one with the least damage, though her amber eyes spoke of a fury she was not expressing outwardly. 

“Yeah, rules that only seem to apply to us,” said Heather in a grumble. Her long brown hair was tangled up with popcorn and other food items that were thrown at them. Yuki’s red hair was in much the same position, but she had sticky _candy_ flung at her. 

“Y’all, I wanted to kill someone,” Yuki groaned as Renee pulled her along, laughing at Yuki’s irate expression.

Renee grinned, “There are better ways at getting back at them that don’t include murder!”

Dara groused, “Name one that is viable, and we’ll take you up on it,” her tone was quiet but seething. She looked at Rosa and Amanda, shaking her head, “They did this because the Lords weren’t there.”

“Of course, they did,” Amanda said with an eyeroll, “They’d never do it otherwise, though, I can’t believe they did it with Beel present,” Amanda admitted. Rosa smiled, Amanda had a crush on Beel, though it seemed the last to know was Beel. Rosa didn’t know how to broach that subject with either of them but figured it would happen in due time. 

Isabel drew her attention and asked, “Hey, so, err, I know the last time Crown Daddy got drunk it was on your liquor, did he by chance, you know, replace it?” her tone was sly, the mischievous expression in smile and face let Rosa know all she needed to know. 

“Yeah, I left it in the kitchen in one of the lockable drawers. Lu gave me the key, since well, I’m well above age and all that shit. Why-oh, oh, yeah, you know what, today’s that day,” Rosa admitted with a smirk. 

“How are we going to keep them from going in there, we can’t take it to our rooms either otherwise they’ll smell it there,” Amanda pipped up, she’d overheard the conversation. 

Isabel grinned, “I’ll ward the kitchen, I mean, they could probably break through it, but, ya know, Rosa does have those freshly minted pacts,” she hinted with a grin. 

Rosa blinked, “To be honest, fam, I’ve never thought about using them, though, I guess I should get comfortable with the idea.”

“Or you know guys, we can just ask to have a moment to ourselves without being interrupted,” suggested Heather with a wince, she expected to be shot down. 

“I mean, I suppose we should try that method first,” laughed Rosa before she shook her head. 

“Let me send them a mass message, it’s passed dinner and I know Beel will be out late so we can tell him to seek food elsewhere I guess?” Rosa suggested as she removed the DDD from her pocket and began to open the chat. 

“The old man is not going to agree,” Isabel chided, knowing full well Lucifer would not allow them to drink in the House because of previous issues they had with student drinking. 

“Well, maybe he’ll change his mind,” Rosa said with a shrug as she sent the message to all seven brothers. 

“I’m still warding that fucking kitchen. Just so that whatever we talk about won’t be overheard,” Isabel informed them as they all headed up the steps of the House. As the group trudged its way toward Rosa’s bedroom, Rosa’s DDD went off signaling a message. 

As Rosa unlocked the DDD and looked through the messages she laughed. 

“What’s going on?” asked Amanda.

“Well, they’re arguing about being included, though, Beel is actually fine with it and thanks me for letting him know ahead of time. Asmodeus wants to be included but Satan insists he stay out of it, apparently he knows we girls need time to commune, that Demon is worth his weight in gold, fam,” Rosa gushes to the girls.

They nodded as they excited waited for _his_ answer. What Rosa received, was a call.

Rosa gulped, still learning to accept that he called her now because they were an item. Still, she knew this one would be far more business than dinner plans. 

Rosa swiped to answer the call, motioning the girls to precede her toward her bedroom as she walked toward an empty common room. “Hello, Lu,” she said softly.

_“Beloved,”_ his deep voice greeted her, doing what it always did, made her crave him. 

“I’m assuming this is about my question?” she asked with a chuckle.

Rosa could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, _“Among other things, my rose. I will allow it if you make certain they remain within your control. I do not need another incident where the house was nearly set ablaze over ice cream,”_ he reminded her. Rosa would have laughed if she too were not still recovering from _that_ debacle. 

“Okay, I can do that, Lu,” Rosa replied, her voice polite. 

_“I am not quite finished,”_ Lucifer teased, before adding, _“I want you to sleep in my room from now on.”_

She grinned and laughed, “ _Mi Rey,_ you could have asked me that regardless of this. I would have said yes, though I think it would be more a hindrance to you than me, I’m, a light sleeper, you stay up late,” she reminded him. 

_“No, if I must work, I will do it in my study from now on. I want you in my bed,”_ he stated with finality. 

“I love you, Lu,” she said gently, testing out the words again, wanting him to know it. It seemed he struggled with accepting her love more than imparting with his. 

_“…what I would not do for you,”_ his voice was a whisper, filled with a need she knew now from experience. 

“I am familiar with the feeling, baby,” she replied quietly before adding, “I will make sure we leave it in the condition we found it, I’ll go put my things in your room too so I don’t need to go back and forth in the morning,” she added with a happy tone. 

He chuckled and said, “ _Very well, use the key I gave you. Be a good girl, beloved, I will be home later.”_

“I’ll take your advice into consideration,” she laughed before she made a kissing sound before saying her goodbyes and ending the call. 

Rosa made her way toward her room; her friends were standing before the door waiting for her. 

“What did the old man say?” Isabel asked wanting to know the bad news first. 

“We can do it!” Rosa exclaimed with a little hop of excitement. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” said Yuki, she looked at Heather and said, “Come on! We need to make some food to eat while we drink!”

Heather nodded her head vigorously as she waved to the other five women. 

Dara looked to Rosa and smirked, “Music?” she asked brightly.

“Oh yeah, of course! I’m sure you and Renee can do this, oh, and can you guys get a few of our other friends? It’ll be far more fun if we have more girls to chill with. He bought me a boatload of liquor because of the last time,” Rosa informed them. 

Renee grinned and said, “I’ll gather all the hoes, don’t you worry!” she declared before taking Dara by the hand and running off with her. 

Rosa laughed and looked to Isabel and Amanda as she said, “I need to take care of a couple of things before I head over to the kitchen, if you guys wanna go ahead I’ll meet you in like twenty minutes,” Rosa informed them. 

Isabel and Amanda nodded as they chatted, making their way toward the kitchen. Rosa sighed out and opened her door, “What the fuck do I leave there? He seems adamant to make this a permanent thing but, I can’t take everything. I guess…,” she started listing off items in her head. 

Rosa was done in the twenty minutes she figured it would take, she’d locked Lucifer’s room behind her. She’d brought underclothing, pjs and some of her regular clothing. Nothing too bulky. Hanging them beside Lucifer’s clothing gave her a sense of pleasure she didn’t know she’d get. Rosa figured this was why he’d expected it. Maybe he was feeling the same? It was still difficult to read him, but it was getting better. 

As Rosa made her way to the kitchen, she noticed Satan who gave her a grin, “Is everything alright?” he asked as he walked over to her and gave her a chaste but not unwelcomed kiss on the lips. 

“Yes! Lucifer gave us permission, we’ll be in there for most of the night,” she acknowledged. 

“It’s alright, I made sure the others would stay out, though Mammon has no problem since he’s out anyway. Leviathan wouldn’t dream of going into a room full of girls, and well, everyone else I can make sure won’t bother you,” Satan affirmed. 

“Thank you, Satan, really,” Rosa replied kindly. She leaned in and gave him another kiss before they parted ways, he heading to his room, and she to the kitchen. 

As she drew closer, she heard the music and grinned. The day was starting to look up. It wasn’t easy taking so much hate from beings she up until a month or so ago, didn’t know existed with any certainty. Rosa still didn’t understand the hate, but she told herself it wasn’t her responsibility to understand. 

After all, it was not any of their choice to study and live in the Devildom. Her friends did nothing wrong and neither did she. Though, she had to admit with a wince, coming in and getting promises of a relationship of sorts probably did grate the Demons. Rosa walked into the kitchen to see their initial party of seven was now a party was now significantly larger. 

“Fuck yeah, okay, Izzy, ward it, we have some drinking to do!” Rosa declared walking over to the makeshift liquor cabinet, unlocking the drawer and pulling out all types of alcohol. 

Heather grabbed a couple of bottles and laughed as she headed over to the table near Yuki and began to crack them open. Amanda grabbed a bottle of vodka making Rosa smile, “Yes bitch, that’s my liquor of choice too!”

They began to drink as they all discussed their apparently mutually shitty day. 

Abby sighed in aggravation, “I thought I had it, I swear I did, but then, everything I was taught about their background is _wrong_ and so, I failed the fucking test. What the fuck man?” she demanded as she drank her whiskey straight from the bottle. 

Abby was a new student; her short chin length hair was a mess after she ran her hands through it. Her bright green eyes were shrouded with anger. It was grating, mostly because she realized how wrong theology thought on Earth was about almost everything. 

Isabel shook her head at Abby and said, “Why are you shocked though? The victors write history, so it is with religion in general.”

Heather pipped up, her brown eyes fierce with conviction as she said, “Fuck religion in general, because of this and other reasons!” she declared before going back to nursing her bottle. 

Isabel and Rosa both nodded at that. Amanda was mixing her vodka with orange juice, as Rosa looked back to her. 

Isabel was on a counter, leaning back against the nearest wall, observing the mass of women drinking, complaining, and overall having a better time than they had in a month. 

Leaned against the nearest counter, Amanda leaning against the one opposite her as she took generous gulps from her mixed drink. 

Rosa was also drinking a screwdriver, her mind off in thought about how quickly everything changed. She never really made friends. Her sisters being enough of a posse for her not to desire any. Yet, she would not survive without them. Even the women she barely knew, they were all so uniquely gifted in making everyone around them better, and every little get together more fun. 

Amanda who was down half a bottle of liquor sighed, “You know, this is the calmest I’ve felt since I got here.”

“I was just thinking that, bitch,” Rosa joked as she polished off the third screwdriver. She had a high tolerance for alcohol, but even if she didn’t, she wanted to have fun with them. 

Yuki was passing out plates of food, snacks, as she cradled her bottle of Jager like a long-lost child. Rosa grinned, “Is that your baby, Yuki?” she joked. 

“Yesh, it is,” Yuki joked as she gave it a hug before handing Rosa her plate. “Thanks for inviting us, by the way. I don’t know ya’ll very well, but I’m really starting to like all of you!”

Rosa and Amanda nodded, “Same, fam,” said Amanda as she lifted her glass in acknowledgement. Rosa turned to Isabel who looked as if she were lost in her own world too. 

There was something about the witch. Something familiar, yet, Rosa knew she’d never met her before. She supposed she recognized aspects of herself she shared with Izzy. Traits, ethics, perhaps? She wasn’t sure, but Rosa knew she liked her. Trusted her even, and she didn’t know her very well at all. 

“You okay, Izzy?” Amanda asked, she too had grown to like the witch, though she wasn’t sure how her like of her began. Isabel looked to Amanda and said, “I am, just, it’s strange, I didn’t really think I’d like it down here, and well, I didn’t think I’d make friends. This shit has me feeling uncomfortable, to be honest.”

Rosa nodded, “I think we all kinda understand that. I’m not one to share moments with others, men or women, and this, well, this is new to me too,” she acknowledged. Trusting someone other than her sisters? Unheard of. It just wasn’t done. Her culture taught her to distrust anyone outside her circle as a rule. That rule did right by her, but if she had followed it, she wouldn’t be friends with Amanda, nor, love Lucifer as deeply as she did. 

Renee groaned, “Let’s sing, this place is like a fucking cemetery!”

Dara laughed, “Bitch what cemeteries have you been hanging out in?” she joked making the other women laugh.

Isabel laughed, “Renee is one of those pastel goths who goes to take selfies at gravestones.”

Renee laughed and said, “Bitch, I wish! That’s a good idea though,” she rejoined making Isabel laugh. 

The evening continued thus, until they drank through all of Rosa’s nearly twenty bottles of liquor. There were nearly fifteen women in that room, so, it wasn’t that far a stretch. Some of the girls started to leave, leaving only nine of the students in the room. 

Amanda shook her head, “You know what the problem is? These fucking hot as fucking demons!”

Rosa laughed, “Yeah, I can’t-they are fucking hot!” she admitted she was now sitting on the counter across from Amanda who was also sitting on the counter she’d been leaning up against. 

“Yeah, you fucked them all, though, are they good in bed?” Isabel asked with a laugh. 

“Oh fuck yeah, bitch, they sure are. Ugh, Mammon can fuck…just raw passion and shit,” Rosa sighed with longing. 

Abby pipped up, “What about Satan?” everyone in the room knew she had an affinity for him. Nobody judged her; he was a beautiful demon. 

Rosa nodded, “Yep, fuck, he did things to me I didn’t know I needed done!” she admitted with a grin as the girls all whistled and moaned out. 

Yuki shook her head, “Nah though, let’s answer some real questions. How is Lucifer? I know every bitch in this room wants to know!”

Rosa groaned, “Ugh, he can take me anywhere, anyway, whenever, whatever, fuck. If he came through that ward and asked me to suck his dick, I’d be on my knees before his fly was undone. For me, there is nobody better,” she sighed, her eyes closing on their own accord. 

“What about the, err, twins?” asked Amanda who despite their growing friendship, did not dare ask her. 

“Fuck, they’re gentle but so very dominant, it was great, they work together so well, I can’t imagine a better set of twins to fuck, not going to lie,” Rosa gushed to her friend who groaned.

“I fucking knew it!” Amanda declared as she finished her fifth drink. 

“So clearly, we all worship demon dick!” Heather suggested with a laugh. 

“Yeah, because human dick is crap most of the time,” Yuki grumbled as she clinked bottles with Heather and Tish who was the other student who’d stayed with Abby. 

Abby declared, “Yeah, most of the guys I’ve been with had trash dick.”

Amanda laughed, “I wasn’t aware there were other kinds, to be honest.”

Rosa laughed, “You know, I am honestly surprised the school doesn’t have a fucking fan club dedicated to the brothers.”

Amanda laughed, “Right? All these thirsty females after them, and some males, and _nobody_ thought to make this a fucking thing?” She really was wondering why nobody thought of making one, but then, recalled that it may be a human pastime and not something Demons would naturally think of.

Rosa chortled as she added, “You know what, maybe we should start a fan club.” The idea had merit, it would take some of the more rabid attentions the Lords received from women and direct it to the club instead. 

“Nah, that doesn’t suit demons; let’s start a cult!” declared Amanda with a laugh. The other women not laughing at Amanda’s joke. Rosa looked around and blinked.

“Ya’ll want to start a cult?” Rosa asked with a grin. Her eyes meeting Amanda’s as Amanda’s smile grew dark. 

“Err, what else do we have to do down here?” asked Heather who was now having problems standing up without hanging onto a ledge. Yuki wasn’t in any better condition; the red-haired beauty was practically laying on the prep table now.

“I say we do some inverted commandments then,” Rosa suggested making Abby laugh both Isabel and Amanda grin evilly. 

“Leave that to me!” Amanda stated as she took out her DDD and started typing away. Rosa frowned and said, “Do you think, we need permission for something like this?”

“Most definitely,” Isabel and Heather stated at the same time, both women snickering after the fact. 

“Fuck, we’ll need Dia-Di- _Big D’s_ permission,” muttered Rosa as she took out her phone. It wouldn’t be that bad to ask, would it? What time was it? Would he be up this late? Would she offend him? Did she care? Why was Yuki licking the plate like it was a lover? Girlfriend needed to get laid. 

Isabel nearly fell off the counter, “Big D, I bet you Crown Daddy has a big one, I will find out for us all, for science!” she declared from her perch atop the counter. 

Rosa opened the chat group dedicated for her, Amanda and Diavolo. They’d started it because of situations like this. Commentary they figured Lucifer did not need, about events he would not be heading. It made it easier to talk to the Prince, though they rarely used it. In factuality, this was the first time she would. 

Amanda grinned as she declared, “I am done, check this out hoes, these will be the rules we live by!” 

Amanda cleared her throat as she read out:

_The Ten Commandments of The Thirst Bible_

  1. _Thou shalt remain loyal to the demon brothers._
  2. _Thou shalt always respect and honor thy almighty and all-powerful leaders, Lord Diavolo and Lord Lucifer, and not place any lesser demons before them._
  3. _Thou shalt always take God’s name in vain, particularly in thine bedroom._
  4. _Thou shalt keep Unholy on the Sabbath’s day._
  5. _Thou shalt not commit murder or harm upon others, unless granted permission by the leaders._
  6. _Thou shalt not worship one demon brother and one alone, for they all are deserving of our worship._
  7. _Thou shall not steal the work of others._
  8. _Thou shalt not give false evidence against a fellow cultist._
  9. _Thou shalt always boast of thine inner most carnal desires and conquests._
  10. _Thou shalt preach and abide by the lessons and teachings of the Unholy Thirst Bible_



“Bitch, that is a work of fucking art,” laughed Rosa as she typed up her initial pitch to Diavolo. 

“Do you think they’ll go for it?” slurred Amanda as she too opened the chat. 

“What’s not to like?” Rosa declared with a giggle. Oh, the alcohol was hitting now, she figured. 

Rosa sent her message stating, _“Hey, um, we have an idea, and well, I mean you gotta know we’re a thirsty bunch. That is, we want dick. Demon dick actually, well, I get it, but you know, we want it, wait….”_

Amanda smiled at Rosa’s text as she too added, _“I sure do want some, but, I mean, I’m not greedy, I’ll share, I guess. Anyway, here are our rules, also, do you like vodka? I love it, wait, did you drink some already? You kissed Rosa while drunk too, heh, I remember that you know?”_

She clicked send after attaching the commandments to her message. Neither woman said anything, mostly because they were far too busy laughing. 

Neither of them expected a response. Rosa figured, it was too thirsty, and the Prince would probably just dismiss it. Amanda on the other hand, was still making commentary. 

Amanda’s next comment read, _“Also, can I touch your wings? I mean, I really want to, Rosa wants to too, but she won’t tell you. Also, you remind me of my Dad, is that a good thing? I don’t know! LOL”_

_“You really should let us do this, after all, I mean, it’s not like we’re not in the Devildom, they should expect shit like this, oops, sorry, I’m not allowed to curse around you am I? Also, you have…wait, I need another drink, don’t go anywhere!”_

Rosa looked back to the chat, noticing Amanda’s text and laughed. She replied with her own observations, _“First of all, I will tell him when I’m good and read, secondly, Dad? Bitch, nobody’s Dad looks that hot, so, fuck, no, also, his eyes fuckin’ kill me, ugh, not fair”_

 _“…oh and I know Lu is going to hate this idea but I don’t care, and, maybe I can fuck him until he likes it, what do you think, Big D?”_ Rosa asked, voicing her frustration in the group chat. 

Dara was on the floor already, passed out with a bottle tucked under her head as a pillow. Renee was dancing around, laughing as she said, “I want to be a pastel goth, I really need that in my life, it’s an aesthetic I crave!”

Amanda yawned, “Bitch I’m going to bed, I feel better though, I’ll keep answering messages if I’m still up! The rest is up to you!”

“What rest, hey bitch don’t leave, we gotta clean up!” demanded Rosa who could not stand up from where she was sitting. 

“It’s clean, we put all the bottles in the bins and Yuki is in the process of licking every plate clean, we good, fam,” Amanda declared as she stumbled out of the kitchen. Rosa looked at Isabel who was now passed out against a sack of rice, looking far more comfortable than anyone should under the circumstances. 

Yuki was passed out with a plate over her face, Rosa laughed, but couldn’t reach her to wake her. Heather was cleaning up as much as she could considering she was in no better condition. 

Tisha was laying fully on a counter, with Abby seated on a stool, resting her head on one of Tisha’s shoulders. Both were passed out as well, leaving only Heather, Renee and Rosa awake. 

Renee gathered all the plates, save the one on Yuki’s face and put them in the dishwasher. 

As she and Heather continued to clean, Rosa’s phone vibrated with an incoming call. She sighed, figuring it was Amanda, probably declaring herself lost in the House. 

She swiped without really looking, “Hey, did you get lost on your way to the bedroom?” she chuckled.

Diavolo’s laughter graced her ear as he declared, _“No, princess, I know the way.”_

Rosa blinked, “Hey, err, hello, sorry, I though…I thought you were Amanda,” she admitted, stumbling through the simple declaration. 

_“I see, so, this, err, cult,”_ he began, the laughter clearly in his voice. 

“Oh, oh yeah, how about that huh?” she laughed too, mostly because her senses were far too dulled to understand what she was really doing. 

_“If it will make your time here easier, Rosa, I will accept it, save, the students join on their own volition,”_ he declared with a smile Rosa could hear in his voice. 

“There’s a but in there, isn’t there?” she sighed, there always was.

_“Convince Lucifer, and you have the freedom to do as you wish, though, if your method of persuasion is what you declared, I am sure he will have no problem allowing you to argue your point,”_ his voice was suggestive, and far sexier than it should be, at least, that’s how Rosa saw it. She couldn’t very well tell him that though. 

“Your voice is sexy,” she stated with a silly grin as she laid back on the counter as much as the sacks of foods stuffs behind her would allow. 

His laughter greeted her, though she wasn’t sure if he was laughing at her or laughing because he was pleased with her observation. 

_“If you are trying to charm me so that I agree, I should say I have already accepted, save Lucifer’s approval. If you are trying to get me to look your way, princess, I assure you, you have my attention,”_ The last was declared in a tone so full of suggestion, even if Rosa’s drunken state, she did not miss it. 

“Oh,” was all Rosa could muster, and even then, it spilled out of her like a puff of air. 

_“Have a good night, Rosa, oh, and, I did show Lucifer these messages, he’s on his way home now,”_ Diavolo declared before hanging up. 

“I am so fucked,” Rosa gasped with a nervous laugh. 

“ _Not yet,”_ came _his_ voice from the door. The ward was gone, even Isabel’s skill could not keep him out when he was truly after something. His expression was cool, he looked around, found the kitchen mostly spotless, his eyes stopping at Yuki, a brief, slight twitch of his lips was all he gave before his eyes fell on Rosa once more. 

“Hi,” she said with a wave. 

“Having fun?” he asked as he sauntered over to her lain form, tracing a clawed hand up one of her legs. 

In her state she hadn’t noticed he was in his demon form, so she asked, “You’re angry with me, aren’t you?”

His eyes met hers as he declared, “You will not be touching his wings, or any part of him, am I clear?” his curt voice cut through her drunken fog faster than any drunk cure she’d ever taken. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered, her eyes on his, thus she noticed his closing them, taking in a slow breath after her immediate agreement. 

“Good, now come to bed, beloved,” he said, helping her up to a sitting position. He looked to Heather and Renee and stated, “I trust you can get the others to their rooms?”

At their immediate nod he picked Rosa up bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen. 

“You should not have sent those messages,” he muttered. The truth was, he would have loved them had she sent them to him. Lucifer knew Diavolo’s interest was growing, and it this infatuation would not bode well. 

“You’re right,” she groaned covering her face. 

He smiled, “You can make it up to me, beloved,” he declared. It wasn’t a suggestion. 

“Oh, and how can I make it up to _mi Rey_?” she asked coyly as she began to toy with one of his wings making him falter. 

Lucifer took in a sharp breath, she knew exactly where to touch, “Be good,” he breathed. 

“No,” her no was small, simple, and it turned him on. 

He made the rest of the walk back to his room quick, setting her on her feet only long enough to open the door. He tugged her in behind him, before closing the door and locking it. 

He began to undress, his eyes hungrily demanding she do the same. She knew the look; it was the look he gave her when he was angry with her but was aroused. Rosa liked that look on him, he wore it well. 

“Hey, I didn’t say I was ready to-,” she didn’t finish her sentence because before she knew it, he was by her, topless, and barefoot, pulling her flush against his body. 

“Convince me,” he whispered hotly against her mouth, his fangs grazing her lower lip. 

“The cult? Daddy, I-,” she breathed as he kissed her, she’d been expecting a hard-heated kiss, instead he kissed her languidly, taking the time to lick at her lips as well. 

“You drive me to _madness_ , when you call me that,” he purred, kissing his way down to her jawline, making his way to her left ear. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, her gasps of air stuttering whenever he licked at her skin. 

“You are naughty enough to keep me panting after you, but sweet enough to keep my interested, beloved, _convince me,_ ” he trilled into her left ear, making her moan outright. 

“I, fuck, I need to kneel,” she gasped as he bit the left side of her neck and then let out a strangled moan as he bit down harder. 

His trilling had turned into an animalistic growl, “I changed my mind,” his breathed out before cutting her clothing to ribbons with his claws. 

“What the fu-,” before Rosa could figure out what he was up to, he had her on the bed. Whatever inebriation she’d been suffering from earlier, was now overruled by the adrenaline running through her body. She was down to her panties, and nothing else as Lucifer finished stripping before joining her on the bed, rather, stalking her on the bed. 

“Lu,” she whispered. 

“Yes, my love,” he answered in a voice so full of lust, Rosa shuddered.

“So, you, err, don’t want me to convince you?” she asked softly, observing as he moved closer to her. 

“You will, but, not in this. Your body is mine, your love is mine, I will have it because we both know you think of little else when I am in the room,” he said confidently, stopping her with a single hand as she tried to speak up to protest, “I see that look in your eyes, my rose, you cannot hide it from me, not that you bothered before,” he pulled her to him after tangling his right hand in her hair. 

“I like feeding your need of my body, your need of _me_. I grow heady with pleasure in the wisdom of your lust wrapping itself so firmly around me, your body lets me know without your knowledge,” he bit her right shoulder leaving a mark there as well. 

“I don’t fucking think I can take this,” she whimpered out before moaning, his mouth had her ready, and he’d yet to touch the rest of her. Rosa wanted to come on him. 

“Oh, my darling, you can, you will,” he promised coyly as he deftly cut the sides of her underwear with his free hand. “Climb onto my cock like you want, Rosa, like I know you need,” he whispered as he kissed his way up to her right ear. 

Rosa did not hesitate as he released her hair, he was kneeling on the bed, with kneeling before him. She moved to slide her body along his as she maneuvered herself to stand. He wanted none of it. Lucifer pulled her up so that her breasts were at his eyes level. His impatience rivaled hers, Rosa figured out. She shimmied down, until his erection was at her entrance, already wet and ready. His teasing did things to her she didn’t understand but did not question. 

As her body enveloped his erection, Lucifer slowly closed his eyes. The feeling was perfection, her desire for him so evident he shook with it. Her hands were at his shoulders, though they slid down his back some, toying with his first set of wings. The feeling was delicious, making his cock pulse inside her. 

“Fuck,” she gasped as Lucifer pulled her legs around his waist. 

“Yes,” he breathed as her hips started to move. The sensation quieting a hunger inside him, knowing it would be satiated soon. The hunger akin to the desire to take souls was ever present when he took her was being fed. He took her hips in his hands and began to move her to the speed he needed. 

Lucifer wanted her to come on him. She was nearly there, he could tell. The alcohol probably served to relax her further, as she bucked her hips against his, seeking the pleasure only he could give her. 

“Lu,” she whimpered, her movements becoming erratic. 

“Make yourself come,” he demanded, so near his own end he needed her to come with him. 

“Daddy, please, I’m so close,” she nearly shouted, she was beyond any shame of being heard, he encouraged her to be a selfish lover, it was what drove her wild for him and it was becoming clear, was what drove him wild. He wanted to be responsible for her pleasure, for her inability to think and walk. 

Lucifer’s moan triggered her release, her legs shaking violently, his hands keeping her in place as he came with her. They fell back onto the bed together, his body ontop of hers, though she did not seem to mind. 

Her purr of contentment was what greeted him as he looked to her face. That fuck drunk expression on her face gave him masculine pleasure. Rosa left his room with that expression every single time he took her, and that is how it would stay. 

“…convinced?” she teased with a slur, more having to do with the overflow of hormones and chemicals in her body. 

“You can have your cult, my little priestess, though I will amend your commandments,” he said dryly. 

“Okay?” she prompted with a smile.

“Your second commandment, I will amend it to you not placing any other demon before, _me,_ ” he declared firmly. 

Rosa smirked as she pulled his face in for a kiss, her voice gentle as she explained, “There is a reason I call you my King, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smirked, “Well, then I suppose you have a cult, beloved,” he whispered with a sly smile. 


End file.
